


Promise

by GonFreecss



Series: Kakuzoro advent calendar [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: First Time, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Zoro had been thinking about Kaku promise and he is desperate.
Relationships: Kaku/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Kakuzoro advent calendar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038990
Kudos: 3





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of zoo.

_Next time I am gonna be inside your ass._

_Next time I am gonna be inside your ass._

_Next time I am gonna be inside your ass._

Zoro was desperate. The last days he had been thinking about Kaku words to him and he was wishing to met him again. But he is also doubtful. Who is gonna be top and who is gonna be bottom? Porbably Kaku would be the top, if he was being serious about what he said. Would they talk and then fuck, or will they kiss and do it? Where? The last one was important, the ship was not a good place to have privacy, maybe an hotel or...outside? 

The worst part is that he has noone to talk. Luffy is too immature and inocent, Sanji doesn´t have experience in love he just loves to talk, Nami is a woman and a bitch. He even considerate talking with Mihawk but the idea of talking about sex with him was so embarrasing.

* * *

There were near Kuraigana Island and he was distracted, and he thought that the man that came to his room was Usopp. It took him 10 seconds to finally recognize the face. "Kaku!". 

"The only one". Kaku winked at him, maybe Mihawk was being too soft on him if he was able to being an idiot. 

"You were supposed to be training with Mihawk, and how did you came to my room."

"I am such a good student so it doesn´t matter, besides today it is my free day and I came here walking but if your question was about security I had the permission of your captain, i told him that it was a friendly sword enemies talk." 

Zoro would never know since when he was so brave and bold romantically , but he soon started kissing Kaku. They were interrupted by the voice of Luffy saying in his typical loud voice that he wanted meat. 

"Zoro, I didn´t knew you missed me so much." He looked so proud of himself.

"Shut up and fulfill your promise" But they were interrupted again by the voices of Luffy and Sanji talking about food. 

"I would love to fuck you now but your nakamas voices are not very sexy. Do you want to come to my place?" For a brief moment, Kaku looked vulnerable. He was acting so confident but he was nervous too and he was unsure if Zoro wanted to be more intimate with him. 

"Hell yeah". Both smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like it leave kudos/comments/bookmarks
> 
> If you want me to write something specific you can request it in the comments.


End file.
